Another Hope
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Even the "Chosen One" needs hope sometimes...who better than his own sister?
1. Two are Born

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars….I'm just obsessed with it._

_AN: I've started to revise this story – it needed much TLC….along with just about all my other Star Wars stories. So enjoy and review, review, review!_

* * *

Chapter One: Two are born…

Shmi Skywalker couldn't be happier.

Lying nestled in warm blankets, were her newborn twins.

A boy and a girl.

She didn't know how she conceived them, for they had no father. She simply thought of it as a blessing. Sure people may look at her funny, but that didn't matter to her. She was now complete.

Yet she was also sad.

She was sad because her children had been born into a life of slavery. But she knew that her master, Pi-Lippa, wouldn't separate them. And for that she was grateful.

Plus Shmi knew that Pi-Lippa was going to release her from slavery someday. Having a kind master unlike some of the other slaves that she knew was a very good thing especially with these two precious babies.

She smiled as she gently kissed each of their foreheads before letting the nurse droid take them away for the night.

"Sleep well my precious Anakin and Audrey," she whispered as her babies left her for a while.

As Shmi fell asleep, she couldn't help but have wonderful dreams about what the future could hold for her precious angels.


	2. Gone

Chapter Two: Gone

Shortly after the twins were born, Pi-Lippa passed away.

And with that death any chance of freedom disappeared for Shmi and her children. They were shuffled from owner to owner for several years until eventually they were sold to Gardulla the Hutt.

Quickly things began to change from then.

* * *

"Anakin! Audrey!" Shmi called out as she stood in the doorway of their small dwelling. She smiled as she looked out over the rolling hills of Thessius. Far down by the river, she heard her children's laughter as they ran up the hill towards her.

Even though Shmi was smiling, she was hurting inside.

This was the day she had been dreading since the twins were born a little over three years ago - the day that they would be separated. If only Pi-Lippa had lived a little longer, Shmi wouldn't be forced to say goodbye to one of her children.

She couldn't bare to tell them what was going to happen. She knew that they wouldn't want it to be. But it wasn't her choice. Gardulla was their new master and now things would change. All that she knew was that herself and Anakin were going to Tatooine and Audrey was being sent to another planet. She had heard whispers that Gardulla had lost a bet with another Hutt and that Audrey was being sent to that Hutt as payment.

But whatever the reason was, it still wasn't fair that her two angels had to be separated. Then again, if life were fair, none of them would be slaves.

"Mommy! Mommy! I made you a flower necklace!" Audrey said running up to her mother. Shmi knelt down and let her daughter put the necklace around her neck.

"Oh its beautiful, Audrey! I love it!" Shmi said hugging her daughter tightly as she began to softly cry.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Anakin asked as he joined the duo.

"Nothing Ani," Shmi said wiping her tears away quickly.

She hugged both of her children tightly before ushering them inside for dinner. She knew the time was getting closer to say goodbye.

* * *

They came that night.

They came without warning.

They came and took Audrey away. After the men had left, Shmi simply stared out her window, into the darkness and wondered how Anakin would take the news of his sister being taken. Tears slowly streamed down her face.

She hadn't gotten to tell her angel goodbye…

* * *

"Mommy, where is Audrey?" Anakin asked as he sat down at the table in their tiny kitchen where his mom was sitting. She seemed to be starring off into space.

When she didn't answer him, Anakin became worried.

"Mommy what's wrong?" he asked again shaking his mother's arm.

Shmi turned and smiled gently at him as she began to cry again.

That's when he knew it. Someone had come and taken Audrey away from them. His mother had always warned them both that this might happen.

Suddenly his chest felt heavy and he began to sob uncontrollably. It felt as if part of him was gone. When he had gotten up that morning, he hadn't felt a warmness that he typically did. Instead he felt cold and alone. It had to be because his twin was gone and he knew he would never see her again.

Shmi pulled her son into her arms and they both sobbed for the rest of the day. Anakin would never forget that day.

It was the day he made a vow to himself to change the way things were done in the galaxy…

* * *

He quickly ran through the poisonous jungle of Haruun Kal. He knew that he couldn't last long in here and if there were survivors from the down starship then they, too, wouldn't survive at all. Luckily they hadn't crashed deep in the jungle.

It didn't take him long to find the downed ship. So far none of the species on board had survived the impact. But a ripple through the Force caught his attention. There was some sort of being still alive in the wreckage. Towards the back of the wreckage, he lifted up part of the lightweight outer shielding. Lying helplessly there was a small human child. She couldn't be more then 3 or 4 years old. He could tell that her life signs were fading rapidly. He needed to get her to a healer quickly, if she were to survive.

He quickly picked her up and ran out of the jungle towards safety on the plateaus.


	3. Is she?

Chapter Three: Is she?

Jedi Master Mace Windu sat by the bedside of the young child who he saved from the jungles of Haruun Kal. It had been three days and the little girl still had not come around after the Jedi Healers had tended to her wounds.

Even though she had yet to regain conciseness, he still knew several things about her. First, he knew she had been a slave – her slave mark was just below her right shoulder blade on her back.

She had been property of the Hutts.

Secondly he knew her name, for it was inked right below her slave mark. Her name was Audrey Skywalker.

Lastly he knew that this child had the highest midichlorian count that had ever been recorded. That worried him. Could this child be the Chosen One?

"Chosen One she may be." Yoda said entering the room. "But her path is still uncertain. Meditating on this I have."

"How can you be sure?" Windu asked the Jedi Grand Master.

"She may be strong, but her future is still clouded."

"Are we going to allow her to stay and train as a Jedi?"

Yoda nodded yes.

As if on queue, the young girl began to wake up. She turned and looked at the two Jedi Masters.

"Where am I?" she softly asked.

"Courscant in the Jedi temple." Windu said.

She looked to be a little confused. She had heard of the Jedi Knights from the stories that someone had told her. But she couldn't remember who told them to her.

"Who are you?" she then asked.

"I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu and this is Jedi Master Yoda."

"How did I end up here?"

"Star ship crashed. Saved by Master Windu you were." Yoda said.

Audrey looked at them confused for a second. Why had she been on a star ship? She couldn't remember anything!

"Much confusion I sense," Yoda said. "Remember your name do you?"

"Aud..Audrey Skywalker."

"Audrey do you remember anything that happened?" Windu gently asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded no as tears began to fall from her eyes. How was she going to survive if she only knew her name! What if the Jedi wouldn't help her!

"Rest now. Jedi training tomorrow begins." Yoda said as he and Windu left the room.

She lay back down and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Changes

Chapter Four: Changes

"Master why is everyone so interested in this little girl?" 19-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. They had been back at the Jedi Temple for just a few hours and all Obi-Wan had heard about was this new youngling that Master Windu had saved.

"Because Obi-Wan she has the highest midichlorian count of any known Jedi." Qui-Gon answered as they walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple.

"Doesn't that make her the Chosen One?"

"No one is sure yet. From what I've been told from Master Plo is that this child's future is still too cloudy and changing for even Master Yoda to grasp." Qui-Gon said as they continued down the hall.

Obi-Wan contemplated this notion as they continued to walk through the halls in silence. After a few more minutes, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan come upon Master Windu walking with a female youngling. The two groups approached each other from across the large hallway. The closer Obi-Wan got towards Master Windu and the youngling; he noticed that this youngling was looking around in awe and wonder. _"What an odd child,"_ he thought to himself.

"Ah Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Windu said greeting them both.

"Master Windu," Qui-Gon acknowledged. Obi-Wan nodded in response and stood silently next to his Master. "Who is this youngling?"

"This is Audrey Skywalker. She is starting her training today. Audrey, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Windu said making introductions.

Audrey didn't say anything but instead she smiled gently at them. Qui-Gon said hello to her and Obi-Wan just smiled back. Yet as he smiled back at her, Obi-Wan felt a warm, loving feeling wash over him. He had never felt anything like that before. And that worried him. But for some reason, he felt that he couldn't tell Qui-Gon about it.

The feeling quickly vanished as Master Windu and Audrey began to walk down the hall again. Obi-Wan tried to shake his uneasiness over what had just happened, but he couldn't. There was something about that little girl…

Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan's nervousness, but made no mention of it.

Some things were meant to be discovered on their own…

* * *

He was supposed to be in bed asleep, but Obi-Wan found that he couldn't. The feeling that he had gotten from Audrey Skywalker earlier in the day, still bugged him hours later. Maybe mediating would help him.

As he sat up and closed his eyes as he let the Force surround him. And very quickly images appeared to him. They were images of two humans; a male and a female, engaged in a secret pact…no wait a marriage. But to him it felt like this was a forbidden union. His meditation session ended as quickly as it had begun. This vision confused him even more than his feeling earlier had. How could a union be forbidden if it was meant to be?

Then it dawned on him. Marriage and attachment were forbidden by the Jedi code. Could this have been a vision of his future? Would he turn his back on the Jedi code?

Or was it meant to be a warning about something else?


	5. Seperate Lives

Chapter Five: Separate Lives

The next few years for the Skywalkers were trying times. No matter where they were in the galaxy.

Anakin and Shmi were now slaves to Watto, a junk parts dealer in Mos Espa on Tatooine. In Anakin's mind, Watto wasn't a cruel master, but expected a lot of you. So he and his mother worked long hours for him.

Watto also had Anakin pod race for him. Shmi didn't like it because it was so dangerous. But Anakin loved it.

Yet Anakin and Shmi both longed to see Audrey once again. Anakin felt this more then his mother did. The bond between him and Audrey had been so strong that when she had been taken away, Anakin felt like his world had gone cold.

Even almost six years after she had been taken, Anakin still felt like that. Even living on a desert planet, were everything was hot and dry, there were lots of nights that Anakin felt cold and alone. That was when he missed Audrey the most. But he did find ways to cope. One way he that he could cope was to build things. Through working at Watto's shop, Anakin had been able to collect enough spare parts to start building a protocol droid to help out his mother around their home.

But that was only what he told her. To him, the droid who he named See-Threepio was also something to help replace his sister. Even though he told Shmi that Threepio was for her, she knew better.

The only thing she wanted for her son was for him to be reunited with his sister…

* * *

Audrey, too, was going through a rough time. After the crash on Haruun Kal, the Jedi Healers found that Audrey couldn't remember much about her life before the crash. Since it was obvious that she had been born into a life of slavery due to the marking on her shoulder – which had since been removed by the Jedi Healers – there would be no records of her anywhere in the Republic. That made it all the more difficult to track down her family. Essentially she was an orphan.

While some of the Masters thought that this would be beneficial in her training, since they felt that she was the Chosen One, others on the council disagreed. Most vocal in the disagreements was Master Windu. He could feel something deep in the Force lingering around Audrey Skywalker. He couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it was he knew would have a profound impact on the entire Jedi Order. Master Yoda seemed to share his sentiment. But on the other hand he felt that that more she trained as a Jedi; the more memories of her life would to come back to her.

Slowly Audrey's training proceeded under the watchful eye of the Jedi Council. And slowly her memories did come back through meditation sessions. At first, they were only bits and pieces of memories, the every so often a full one would come back to her. And each time it scared her. She would see people or places that she knew that she should know, but couldn't remember. And after each memory like this, she would always tell Master Windu about them and no one else – not even if it had been Master Yoda that she had been meditating with.

It was near to her tenth birthday when she finally started to finally piece it all her all memories. She had remembered a name after so long.

Anakin was the name she remembered.

The name of her twin brother…


	6. Rekindled Bond

Chapter Six: Rekindled Bond

Yoda and Windu looked at each other wearily then around the room at all the other Jedi around the council chamber. Had they heard right? Had Qui-Gon possibly found Audrey's twin brother? Only they knew of the existence of another Skywalker child with as high midichlorian count, thanks to Audrey's memories that had finally surfaced.

Windu made the final decision. "Bring the boy before us."

Qui-Gon nodded and left the council chambers with Obi-Wan in tow.

* * *

Audrey quickly ran down the hall in search of Master Windu. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had been in the middle of a lesson with Master Yaddle and some younglings when she had a vision. It was a vision of something she had never seen before. And it scared her.

She had seen Anakin in the Jedi Temple. But that wasn't possible. She didn't even know where he was, let alone be able were to tell any of the other Jedi Masters where to find him.

Audrey knew that she could have told Master Yaddle, but the only Jedi Master she really felt that she could trust was Master Windu.

She figured that if he hadn't been in the Serenity Gardens that he had to be near the council chambers. She knew that she couldn't go up there, but she absolutely had to talk to him.

As she approached the council chambers, she saw Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi along with another young boy.

"Now Anakin just answer all of their questions truthfully. Don't be scared." Qui-Gon said kneeling before the young boy.

"Yes Qui-Gon sir,"

Audrey gasped. Anakin was here! Her brother! Her vision was right!

She wanted to run up to him and hug him, but instead she turned around and ran to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"So will he be trained?" Qui-Gon asked hopefully.

"No." Windu said.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked shocked.

Obi-Wan just looked at over his Master in shock. Why was this boy so important? His sister was already being trained so why couldn't he as well?

"Worry about Skywalker later. First you must return with the Queen to Naboo. Protect her." Windu ordered to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Yes. After fate will be decided." Yoda added.

* * *

"Master Windu why was my brother here?" Audrey asked as she and Master Windu walked down the hall, later that evening. Master Yaddle had informed him on what had happened earlier with her that day when Audrey had sprinted out of her lesson.

Mace looked down at Audrey in shock. "How did you know he was here?"

"I had a vision and went to find you. And I know I shouldn't have been near the council chambers, but I had to talk to you. Then I saw him, Master Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. When I saw him, I felt a weird connection to him. Are you mad?"

Mace smiled at the young girl. "No I'm not mad, but never go near council chambers unless you have permission."

"Yes sir. But is Anakin going to train to be a Jedi?"

"We're not sure yet. But don't worry about that right now. Instead focus on your lessons."

"Yes sir."


	7. Together Again

Chapter 7: Together Again

Audrey had never been around so many Masters at once as she quietly sat on the Jedi transport. She had been pulled out of lessons by Master Windu and taken on this journey. She hadn't asked why, she just simply went. But she had so many questions to ask, yet she held her tongue the entire time.

One thing she did notice was that some of the Masters did have Padawan learners – yet it seemed that she was the only youngling taken on the journey. That puzzled her. Also she watched the Padawans in awe. She had yet to be taken by a Master since she was still a bit young. She hoped that someday soon she would be. But for now she had no idea where she was going with all of these Masters.

After a little while longer, the ship they were on came out of hyperspace near a small blue-green planet.

"Master Windu, where are we going?" she quietly asked after being quiet for so long.

"Naboo."

"Oh," she said.

Master Windu knew that she was full of questions, since he could feel the curiosity pouring off of her. Hopefully soon they would all be answered for her. Here she would be reunited with her brother. The council had decided that Anakin would be trained as a Jedi. Better that they train him than someone else. Someone like the Sith.

After Anakin's tests in the temple a few days ago, he and Yoda had spent a while discussing the possibility about who the Chosen One could be – Audrey or Anakin? The conclusion was, for now, that the Chosen One was most likely Anakin. While their midichlorian counts were the same, it was his raw Force talents that were so remarkable for one that was untrained from what Qui-Gon had described to them. But they would both be closely watched and guard by the Jedi Council for the time being. Audrey had never been told anything about the prophecy of the Chosen One so until it was determined which Skywalker twin is pertained to, neither one would know about it.

That way both of them could be protected for now.

* * *

"Master! Master!" Obi-Wan cried out as he cradled a dying Qui-Gon in his arms. He had just defeated the Sith and rushed to his master's side.

"It is too late...It's..." Qui-Gon said trying to catch his last breaths.

"No!"

"Obi-Wan promise...promise me you'll train the boy..."

"Yes, Master.."

"He is the chosen one...he will...bring balance...train him!" Qui-Gon said before taking his last breath in his Padawan's arms. Obi-Wan cradled his fallen master against him and quietly wept.

* * *

Later that day, once everything had settled down Master Yoda paced back and forth in front of Obi-Wan who was kneeling before him in the center of a room in the Naboo palace. Nightfall was fast approaching. It had already been a long day.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Yoda said.

"Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon."

"The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must."

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree, the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Yoda passed for a moment. "Bring young Skywalker here. Someone to see him. Someone who may help him."

A bit confused, Obi-Wan stood from his kneeling position then walked into the hallway and brought Anakin back into the room with him. Both of them stood before Master Yoda.

"For you young Skywalker, someone from your past." Yoda said, approaching Anakin.

Anakin just stood there silently. He had no idea what was going on. All he hoped for was that he was going to be trained as a Jedi and that hopefully he could find his sister. He had been thinking a lot about her lately.

The door at the far end of the chamber opened as a Master Windu entered the room. Following behind him was a younger Jedi. As soon as the younger Jedi had walked into the room, the cold feeling that Anakin had felt since his sister had been taken away all those years ago vanished. He felt warm again.

Master Windu stopped next to Master Yoda, while the younger Jedi stood silently next the two Jedi Masters. She slowly looked up at Anakin. When Anakin saw the youngling's face, he was in shock. He would know that face anywhere. It was Audrey!

Audrey looked up at Master Windu for permission. He smiled and nodded.

Audrey moved closer to Anakin and the two siblings hugged tightly.

He may only be ten, but Anakin knew that he was never going to leave his sister's side again. He finally had her back.

He was now complete.

* * *

During Qui-Gon's funeral, Anakin stood silently next to Obi-Wan, while Audrey stood across from him, near Master Windu. As Qui-Gon's body slowly burned on the funeral pyre, Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan, wondering what was going on.

"He is one with the Force, Anakin…" Obi-Wan softly said.

"What will happen to me now?"

"I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise. And your sister will be a Jedi as well."

Across from them, Mace Windu turned to look at Yoda. "There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Always two there are...no more...no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?"


	8. Acceptance

Chapter Eight: Acceptance

"You're going to love the Jedi Temple! Everyone's nice!" Audrey happily said as she and Anakin sat in the galley on the Jedi cruiser that was taking them and the Masters back to Coruscant.

Anakin absorbed everything that his sister was describing to him about the Jedi life. He had been in awe at the Jedi Temple the first time he saw it when he had been taken there by Qui-Gon. But now he was going back to be trained as a Jedi and the best part was that his sister was going to be there with him.

Master Windu watched them from afar. He could sense excitement from both of them. Yet it still bugged him that the midichlorian counts were so close on the Skywalker twins that either one of them could be the Chosen One. Perhaps Master Yoda was right in concluding that Anakin was the Chosen One. He could feel the immense raw Force strength that Anakin emitted. But there was also a lot of anger and resentment. And that might just harm him in the future. Yet perhaps that could all be changed…

"Audrey," he said. "Come here please."

Audrey quickly got up and approached the Jedi Master. Anakin watched intently from across the galley.

"Yes Master Windu?" she asked as looked up at him.

Windu knelt down to eye level with Audrey. "I've decided to take you as my new Padawan learner," he said as he placed his hands on Audrey's shoulders.

"I don't mean any disrespect Master, but I haven't taken my initiate tests."

"And I have no doubt that you will do fine in them. Now go find Master Gallia. She'll help put this in." Windu said as he placed a strand of silka beads along with a vibrant pink ribbon.

Windu stood back up and moved towards Anakin. "Surprised by your sister being trained to be a Jedi weren't you?" Windu asked, sitting down next to him.

Anakin nodded.

"I'm sure that both of you will do just fine. Just make sure you listen to all the Masters and what they are trying to teach you."

"Yes Master. But can I ask you something, sir?"

Windu nodded yes and waited.

"How did my sister end up as a Jedi?"

"I saved her from a crashed ship. She was about 4 years old. She's been at the temple since then."

"Does she have friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they will like me?"

"I'm sure that they will."

* * *

"I can't believe that you're a padawan!" Darra Thel-Tanis practically squealed when she saw Audrey's braid once the Skywalker twins had returned to the Jedi Temple. Tru Veld and Ferus Olin, who Anakin surmised were Audrey's friends as well, nodded in agreement. Anakin silently walked behind the group as Audrey told her friends about the trip to Naboo – from meeting her brother again to becoming Master Windu's padawan. He silently wondered why she hadn't introduced him to her friends.

It bothered him a little that she hadn't introduced them. He was her brother! They had more in common than these other Jedi younglings. Hopefully things would change.

* * *

A few days had passed.

Nothing had changed.

Audrey was still the center of attention, while Anakin sat off to the side. He had never once been asked much of anything or really even paid attention to. It was beginning to bug him more and more.

"So how are you liking everything so far?" Audrey finally asked one afternoon after leaving their last meditation session for the day.

Anakin simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's ok I guess."

Audrey arched an eyebrow. "You're lying. I can sense it."

"So what if I am. Why does it even matter?"

"It matters to me!"

"No it doesn't!

"Yes it does! You're my brother!"

"Well it doesn't seem that way the last few days! You've been ignoring me!" Anakin said stopping and turning to look at her. "You've barely talked to me since we've gotten back here."

Audrey was about to say something, when Tru came around the corner. He approached the twins.

"Hey Anakin! Audrey! Want to go swimming on the lake level?"

Audrey immediately agreed. Anakin was hesitant for a second. He was still upset with his sister about her practically ignoring him. "Come on Anakin. I promise that everything will be ok."

He took a deep breath and gave in. The trio headed to the lake level, where several other younglings were already swimming. Tru and Audrey quickly joined them in the water.

"Come on Anakin!" Ferus yelled from the water. "This is the best!"

Several others turned around and motioned for him to join them, including Audrey.

Without hesitation, Anakin joined in.

* * *

"It took him long enough," Obi-Wan said watching from afar.

"Fine it is." Yoda said as he stood with Obi-Wan. "Help each other they will."


	9. Brief Darkness

**_AN and Disclaimer:  I don't own them! Disney now does….I swear they own everything! Oh well….moving on. I decided that this story needed a MAKE OVER! (again) So I'm back at it. I've revised chapters 1 to 8 and here is a BRAND NEW CHAPTER NINE! So enjoy and leave me some loving! This is by far the longest chapter in the story...so enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Brief Darkness**

"Why didn't Master Yoda want Anakin and Audrey sent on the Gathering with the other Younglings?" Obi-Wan asked Mace Windu as they wait for their Padawans to emerge from the cave on Ilum with their lightsaber crystals.

"Anakin's too competitive already with some of the other younglings for Master Yoda's liking. Being competitive with Audrey is one thing but with the other younglings is another."

"Well he is the Chosen One isn't he?"

Windu raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Obi-Wan. "That is still yet to be determined as far as I'm concerned. But Master Yoda seems to think he is at times."

"And I'm afraid somehow he's found out about the prophecy."

"Probably so. But that doesn't mean that the ice caves of Ilum will be any easier for either of them."

"Mother!" 13 year old Anakin cried out as an image of his mother faded away as if she was wiped out of existence.

"Too late boy," a voice taunted from the shadows. "Such a pity. If only you could have reached her in time."

Anakin watched in horror as Darth Maul appeared in front of him. "What do you mean?" he asked in horror.

"Just that! I killed her!"

"No!" he screamed as he slipped on the ice as he charged at Maul. He dove for the Sith's figure as he went right through the image and crashed into a pillar of ice and rock on the other side. He sat there dazed for a moment as Audrey came skidding around the corner.

"Anakin! What happened?" she asked kneeling next to him.

* * *

"I had a vision. That's all," he coldly said as he stood back up. "Anyways, have you found your crystal?"

"Yup! Two of them actually," she said holding out the two pale looking crystals. "So I guess that means I'm going to have dueling lightsabers like Master Fisto uses sometimes. Have you found yours?"

"Not yet."

"Come on," she said. "I'll stick with you while you look."

"No. You go on and leave. You've got your crystals. I can do this on my own. I don't need your help."

Audrey stood by and watched as her brother made his way deeper into the ice cave. They didn't have that much more time to look for their crystals before the entrance was sealed over with ice again. She was going to have to hurry herself if she was going to make it out. After a few more seconds of watching her brother's shrinking figure, she turned and made her way back towards the entrance with her crystals clinched tightly in her hand.

"Two?"

Audrey nodded as she held her hand out to the two Jedi Masters. "It was one crystal when I first picked it up then it split in to two pieces. I take that as a sign that I need to make a dueling saber."

"We'll discuss that later, my young Padawan." Windu said. "Let's worry about getting one lightsaber built first. And we can save the other crystal piece for later."

Audrey nodded in agreement as she handed one of the crystal pieces over to her Jedi Master for safe keeping for the time being as they and Obi-Wan waited patiently for Anakin to emerge from the ice caverns. She didn't dare mention anything to either master about Anakin having a vision inside of the cavern. She knew that wouldn't sit well with either of them. Whenever she or Anakin had a vision – whether good or bad – they usually talked about it. But for some reason whatever vision Anakin had in the cavern must had struck a nerve with him. So for now she would keep it to herself until she had time to talk about it with him.

Perhaps later, after they built their lightsabers.

Within minutes and just before the ice door to the caverns sealed itself shut, Anakin emerged clinching a crystal in his hand.

"Very good, Anakin," Obi-Wan said praising his Padawan. Anakin smiled graciously at the praise from his Master.

"Let's get back to the _Crucible _and get your lightsabers put together." Windu said as the group made their way towards out of the Jedi Sanctuary.

* * *

"You must trust that the components that form your lightsaber are meant to be together; there is no other way. It is the Force that binds them." Huyang, the architect droid, said as he guided Anakin and Audrey in building their lightsabers on their way back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan and Mace stood by and watched the ancient droid, who had trained thousand of generations Jedi knights on how to build their lightsabers, walk the Skywalker twins through how to build theirs. On Anakin's first try, he had his lightsaber put together and it was working fine. Audrey on the other hand was a different story.

After three different times, she still couldn't get the pieces to stay together. By then Anakin was already off sparring against a remote with his new lightsaber – a dark blue blade in color. Both Jedi Masters were watching Anakin spar and weren't paying any attention to her and her troubles at the moment.

'Stupid machines. They came naturally to him,' she thought as she watched him out of the corner of her eye before focusing back on her lightsaber components in front of her.

"Concentrate young one. You must trust that the components form your lightsaber are meant to be together. It is the Force that binds them."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before trying a fourth time. Slowly piece-by-piece she connected with each part of her lightsaber before connecting them together within the Force and finally adding her crystal piece to the mix. Once it felt that her lightsaber was complete, she reached out and grasped the floating cylinder in front of her and powered it on. Almost immediately she felt connected to the lightsaber that she held. She opened her eyes and saw that her color blade was almost teal in color.

"That's a color that I've rarely seen!" Huyang said.

Audrey smiled. Her lightsaber was definitely unique.

* * *

The trip back from Ilum was extended a bit when Master Yoda contacted Masters Windu and Kenobi about going to Anison to oversee some up coming debates at the request of the leadership there. That meant there was no time to send Anakin and Audrey back to Coruscant. During the debates, the twins were kept in their suite, busy with their lessons that they were being given via holopads.

"I don't like it." Anakin said folding his arms against his chest and glared at his sister once their lesson about galactic affairs was over.

"That's because you don't like anything I do that you aren't involved in." Audrey said returning the same glare. They had been arguing for the past week about the amount of time that she spent alone with Ferus Olin. Anakin thought that he wasn't good enough for her and that she shouldn't hang out with him; on the other hand, Audrey could really care less about whom Anakin thought that she should hang out with. Ferus was just one of her best friends. And she thought that he was one of Anakin's friends as well.

"Am I just supposed to only spend time with you when you aren't trying to tinker with stupid stuff under the Masters' noses?" she finally asked. "Or trying to not sneak out of the Jedi Temple to participate in street racing?"

Anakin gritted his teeth as anger built up inside of him. What did Audrey know? She didn't know what it was like working for Watto in the junk shop! She didn't know what it was like to want to search the galaxy for her just to make their mother happy again! She didn't know anything!

"You don't know what it was like! You had it easy in the Temple!" Anakin yelled at her as he stood up. His temper was beginning to flare up again. This was one of the techniques that he did when he got angry – especially with her. He wanted to make sure that he could show some power over those who weren't as tall as he was. Audrey was a few inches shorter than he was.

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "In the three years that you have been at the Jedi Temple with me you never once asked me how it was for me before you appeared there with Master Kenobi and Master Jinn," she said standing up from where she had been sitting and getting in his face. "It wasn't as simple as you think it was!"

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she turned away from her brother and stormed out of the suite.

Suddenly Anakin felt cold and alone.

Audrey had cut their Force connection.

Kriff.

He knew that he better leave her alone.

* * *

"Where is Audrey?" Master Windu asked when he and Obi-Wan returned to the suite a while later.

"I don't know," Anakin said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean – you don't know?" Windu asked in a bit of a harsher tone.

"We…we got into a fight and she stormed out. She cut off our Force connection and now I can't find her." Anakin said in a panic as he was being interrogated by the Jedi Master.

Windu turned and looked at Obi-Wan, waiting for Skywalker's master to say something. "Well did you go look for her, Anakin?"

"I tried but without being able to feel her presence in the Force its hopeless!"

"So you can't sense her at all?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head no.

Windu and Obi-Wan looked at each other in confusion. How could Audrey already know how to block Anakin like that through the Force? That would be something that they could worry about later – especially Master Windu. Right now they needed to focus on finding Audrey.

"We'll split up and find Audrey before it gets too late." Windu said. "I have a bad feeling about something lingering in the Force…"

* * *

"You're really no use to anyone are you little one?" a dark hooded figure asked as he knelt next Audrey's trembling figure. During her trek to get away from Anakin, she had fallen down just outside the compound walls where they were staying and had twisted her ankle. That was when this hooded figure appeared.

For the last little bit, he had been taunting Audrey in various ways. She had tried several times to get up and escape but the pain in her ankle was too bad. She even tried to reach for her lightsaber and power it on, but something was manipulating her and not allowing her to do so. Was the hooded figure a Sith?

"Audrey!"

Both she and the hooded figure turned to look at the voice, just as Anakin landed in between her and the figure, with his lightsaber powered on. "Back away from my sister!"

"Indeed you are powerful Anakin Skywalker. I can already feel your power. You are much more powerful than even your sister is. You are indeed the Chosen One."

"Yeah so what."

"But the dark is so much more powerful than the light."

"I'm going to be the most powerful Jedi ever and I'll never turn to the dark side!" Anakin sneered.

"Oh we'll just see about that…" the hooded figure said as it took a few steps back into the shadows and disappeared.

Half tempted to follow the figure, Anakin decided not to. He was already in enough trouble with Master Windu and Obi-Wan – better not push his luck any more. "You ok?" he asked kneeling by Audrey's side.

"Just my ankle."

Anakin helped her up and allowed her to put most of her weight against his body as they slowly made their way back into the compound to find their Jedi Masters.

* * *

"Anakin said that Audrey cut off their Force connection when they had got into the argument. After we found Audrey and her injured ankle was tended to, I asked her what she had done. She told me that she just put up mental shields against her brother. She wasn't sure how she had done it, she just did it." Master Windu said as he and Yoda said in the Council Chambers upon their return to the Temple.

"Hmmm. Interesting this is." The Jedi Grand Master said. "Interesting indeed. Send Audrey Skywalker to me. Questions for her, I have."

* * *

Yoda sat in his quarters, meditating as he waited for Master Windu to send Audrey to him. If Audrey Skywalker could already do this sort of thing to her brother, what else could she do?

The door to his quarters opened as Audrey Skywalker entered and bowed to the wiser Jedi Master.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" she asked.

"Please sit, young Skywalker."

She did what was asked of her.

"Heard what happened on Anison."

"I'm sorry Master," she immediately said averting her eyes.

"No sorry, young one. More intrigued. You may not be the Chosen One. But a powerful Jedi you will be. Yes a powerful Jedi you will be."


	10. First Strike

_**AN and Disclaimer: I don't own them….I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Well Audrey is mine. Anyways I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter. I go so wrapped up in writing stuff that is going to happen wayyyyy into the story, that I ignored this chapter for a bit. Sorry! But Winter Break is almost here and that means more writing time and less lesson planning! WOOO HOO!**_

_**Feedback is always a plus. It makes me smile.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Strike**

Anakin felt cold.

He hadn't felt this cold in a long time.

At least not since his sister had been taken in the night from him and his mother.

Yet his sister was sitting just across the room from him during some of their lessons. Ever since the disastrous mission to Korriban a few weeks ago – he had felt this cold. And it was during that mission that he and his fellow Padawans had suffered some major blows.

Darra Thel-Tanias had been killed.

Ferus Olin had left the Jedi Order.

Tru Veld, who had been his only true friend outside of Audrey, was now refusing to talk to him.

Then there was the entire situation with Audrey.

Here the Skywalker were fast approaching their 7th year as Padawans and still they argued all the time like they were 10 years old as Obi-Wan would say to him. And usually it was Anakin's fault, as his master would also point out. There was no doubt that this time it was Anakin's fault. He had been the one who had first worked on Tru Veld's lightsaber to begin with. From that point on everything had just gone down hill.

Olin had blamed himself for Darra's death at the hands of Granta Omega, but Anakin knew who Audrey blamed. She blamed him.

That was why Anakin felt cold.

Audrey had once again cut him off from being able to feel her presence in the Force.

Once Master Saesee Tiin had dismissed his class for the day, Audrey quickly gathered her things and left the lecture room and made her way into the corridor, trying to avoid her brother at all costs. Anakin tried to push his way into the hallway to follow her, yet by the time he got out there, she was gone.

"Try the Room of a Thousand Fountains." Master Tiin said, as he left the lecture room. "That has been where she has been going most afternoons if she is not in meditation with Master Windu or Master Yoda."

"Thank you Master," Anakin said bowing before running off in search of his sister.

* * *

Anakin knew exactly where Audrey would be in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Back in a corner there was a small patch of a grass where some wildflowers grew. These wildflowers were similar to ones that Audrey had made necklaces for their mother when she was younger. It had always been a place that Audrey could go and find inner peace. She had told Anakin that a while back. He just hoped that he would find her there.

In typical Audrey fashion – a creature of habit, as Master Windu would call her – she was in her spot. She was sitting in a meditative position, so he slowly moved behind her. At least he thought that she had been mediating

"What do you want?" she sneered as he approached her. She had stood up and turned on him, obviously when she had felt him through the Force.

"I just want to talk. That's all," he said stopping a few feet away from her.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be near you. Frankly, if you wanted to jump off one of the Temple towers right now, I wouldn't miss you," she said as she continued to glare at her twin brother.

'_Kriff. She's still pissed,'_ he thought to himself.

"But…" he tried to say.

"BUT NOTHING!" she yelled amplifying her voice though the Force. She took a deep breath to calm herself a bit before laying into him again. "Because of your pride, I lost my best friend! You may think that because you are the supposed "Chosen One" that you have some right to do things that others can't do. I've watched you Anakin, since the first day you got to the Temple. I know that you struggled to fit in, but you did. Yet, whenever someone is better than you at anything, you take offense to it."

"I do not."

"Then why didn't you speak up when Ferus thought that he was the only one to work on Tru's lightsaber?"

Anakin didn't say a word. He knew that she was right. "Then what am I supposed to do? Go admit what happened and get sent to the agricultural corps?"

"Try accepting some humility for one. Then understand that you aren't always going to be the best in everything."

"I find that pretty hard to believe."

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then, let's just go find out. How about we spar?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

Anakin stumbled backwards in an attempt to block a blow from Audrey, but found that she was too fast and more limber than he was. He had no idea that she was this good at sparring. Who had instructed her? Master Windu? Master Cin Drallig? Master Fisto?

Whoever had taught her, Audrey had managed to learn and understand that basic tenets of all of the Jedi fighting styles enough that she easily mixed up her stances and moves. He knew all seven of the fight styles as well, but not as well as Audrey did. And she was even only using her main lightsaber today and not her shoto blade as well. She didn't want to make it too uneven she had said before they had begun.

He quickly regained his footing, but found that her quickly lost it again when Audrey sent a Force push at him and he went flying into the wall of the sparring arena. Before he could stand up, he felt the plasma from Audrey's lightsaber pointed at his head.

"I concede," he said, reaching for his powered down lightsaber that had gone flying out of his hand when Audrey had hit him with the Force push.

Audrey pulled her blade away from his face and powered it down as Master Drallig entered the sparring arena. "Well done you two! You both need to work on some form work, but well done in deed!" the Jedi sword master said.

"Thank you Master," Audrey said with a smile, bowing a bit before turning to leave. She didn't say a single word to Anakin.

Slow to get up, Anakin thanked Master Drallig as well and left. He had to admit that his ribs did hurt a bit from where Audrey had slammed him against the wall with that Force push.

He found Audrey waiting for him in the hallway. "Well?" she asked.

"So you beat me," he said shrugging it off. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Humility, Anakin. That is what you need. Find that then maybe you can except that you were beat by a girl," she said turning and walking away from him.

* * *

"Hmmm, troublesome this is." Yoda said as he and Audrey sat in mediation later that afternoon. This was something that they had done weekly since she had become a Padawan and her brother had joined the Jedi order as well.

"What is?" Audrey asked.

"Future path becoming clear."

"Mine?"

The Jedi Master nodded. "Interesting this is. Special you will be. New training for you will soon start."

Audrey wondered what Master Yoda meant. She was just about to ask if she could tell Anakin, but she was beat to the punch.

"tell no one," he said. "Inform Master Windu, I will."

"Yes, Master," she said nodding her head.

"Now tell me why you have cut off your brother from your presence?"

She sighed. "I'm tired of hearing that he is the best a everything. I tried to show him humility today through sparring practice but I don't think that it got through."

"Surprised you will be."

* * *

'_Stupid Audrey. This is her fault!'_ Anakin thought to himself as he tried to sleep later that night. His ribs were still killing him from his sparring session that afternoon. The hit he had taken from his sister hurt worse as the day continued. Now, several hours later, he couldn't breathe right – let alone sleep.

there was a knock on his bedroom door before Obi-Wan entered. "I know that something is bugging you. What is it?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," Anakin said in a quick breath before taking a huge one."

"Nor can you breathe. Come on, better get you to the Halls of Healing and checked out."

Anakin sighed as he struggled to stand up and change from his sleeping clothes to his robes. This was the last thing he needed – to be admitted to the Halls of Healing because of a sparring session!

* * *

"Just a few cracked ribs, that's all," the Jedi healer Orewen Trigual said asked as he poked and prodded Anakin's ribs. "How did you sustain these? On a mission?"

"Sparring my sister," Anakin mumbled.

The Jedi Healer smiled. "Comes with the territory of sibling rivalry. Not the first time I've seen it in Padawans. Nor will it be the last."

Obi-Wan stood off to the side while Anakin was getting checked out. "So what does he need to do to recover?"

"A few days bed rest. It might hurt for a bit, but keep your ribs wrapped to allow them to heal."

Mentally, Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan threw him a look that meant, _'Watch you thoughts young one!'_. He sighed again. This wasn't what he had wanted when this day had started. All he wanted was his sister not to be mad at him. it was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

A few days later, Anakin was allowed to rejoin his fellow Padawans back in class. But instead of 'Welcome Back!' or 'Where have you been this time?', his classmates all gave him odd looks or there were the occasional snickers behind his back. He managed to catch a bit of the conversations going on around him.

'_Did he really end up in the Halls of Healing because of a fight with his sister?'_

_ 'I heard she broke bones.'_

_ 'Whatever it was, she must have done a number on him since he was out for a few days,'_

He slumped down in a chair in class and sighed. He should have known that secrets don't stay secrets in the Jedi Temple for very long – especially around Padawans.

"So is it true that Audrey broke all your ribs?" Tru asked, sitting down next Anakin.

"No, she just cracked a few. But it hurt like hell."

"Sounds like it."

That was when class began. Anakin looked up a few times from taking notes and noticed that his sister was watching him intently – almost as if she was trying to figure out something. Whatever it was, Anakin would have to find out later, because as soon as class was over – Audrey was gone.

The rest of the day, Anakin kept getting odd looks from the Padawans around his age along with hearing whispers behind his back. He wanted to confront whoever was telling the lies about what happened between him and Audrey. Frankly it was none of their concern what had taken place or even what they were fighting about. This was a sibling thing – something that he would work out with her.

Hopefully.

* * *

During his last class of the day, Galactic History, he was so fed up with all the rumors that he was about to lash out at the first person who said or thought anything about them. But before he could say anything, he felt a calming warmth take over him.

He knew this warmth. Audrey had opened back up their Force connection.

_'Don't lash out. Be humble and accept what happened. They'll forget about it in a few days.'_

Anakin smiled to himself as he heard Audrey's voice in his head. A few seconds later, she sat down next to him. "Thanks sis," he said.

She smiled at him as she took out her data pad for class. "Just remember who won at sparring," she said.


End file.
